Chuva de Novembro
by AClarke22
Summary: Numa noite chuvosa de novembro, Edward embarcou num ônibus para Seattle, precisava urgentemente ver o amor da sua vida.


**Os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer, a inspiração veio da música chuva de novembro do Projota.**

**Aviso: isso é um drama trágico, sugiro ouvir a música primeiro, depois ler por sua conta e risco.**

**Continuando minha missão de transferir minhas ones pra cá... Escolhi essa pra postar agora pq combina com meu humor.**

**Não segurem as lágrimas...**

...

**Novembro, 2017**

Eu assistia a animação sem realmente ver o que estava acontecendo ali, Bella havia me dito que o filme sobre o menino mexicano que ia para o mundo dos mortos atrás do seu tataravô havia se tornado o seu preferido, mesmo tendo estreado há apenas alguns dias, ela queria que eu a levasse no cinema para assistir quando estreou no feriado de ação de graças, mas eu estava sem grana, então ela foi sozinha depois de eu não ter aceitado que ela pagasse meu ingresso.

Depois de fazermos as pazes por causa de mais uma briga boba pela minha falta de grana e orgulho, ela me contou sobre o filme e disse que eu precisava assisti-lo logo, eu consegui baixar num site pirata alguns dias atrás, sabia que não era certo, mas não é como se eu tivesse grana para pagar para vê-lo de qualquer forma.

Apesar de todo trabalho para conseguir a animação, eu não estava prestando atenção, talvez por estar cansado após mais um dia de trabalho pesado na madeireira, mas a verdade mesmo era que não tinha a mínima graça assistir algo sem Bella aqui, eram os comentários e spoilers dela que me faziam gostar de assistir a filmes.

Desliguei a TV afundando meu rosto no travesseiro, fechei os olhos respirando fundo, quando os abri novamente pude ver claramente a foto da garota sorridente sobre a minha escrivaninha, eu precisava mudá-la de posição, o sol que entrava na minha janela refletia ali durante o dia, as fotos de Bella, várias delas, não ficavam tão nítidas sob o reflexo, agora, depois do pôr do sol eu podia ver mais claramente o rosto da garota que eu amava.

Enfiei as mãos sobre o travesseiro, eu estava tão cansado, tinha a intenção de dormir um pouco, meus lençóis ainda tinham o perfume dela. Mas eu não conseguia pegar no sono, abri novamente os olhos, havia um fio de cabelo ali. Um liso fio cor de mogno. Sempre que minha namorada vinha aqui deixava fios de cabelos para trás, tanto na minha cama quanto no pequeno banheiro do corredor, eu sempre reclamava, mas quando ela ia embora eles eram tudo o que me restavam.

Eu havia conhecido Bella no colegial, ela tinha se mudado um pouco depois do início do último ano, quando sua mãe se casou novamente, ela não gostava do padrasto e veio morar com o pai na pequena cidade de Forks.

_— Prazer, eu sou a Bella. ‒ ela havia se apresentado na fila do refeitório._

_— Edward, Cullen. Você é o assunto do momento. ‒ eu disse sorrindo para a garota. Ela era realmente muito bonita como todos os meninos da escola estavam comentando._

_— Acho que sim, estão todos me olhando desde que cheguei, na segunda. ‒ ela disse claramente descontente com a atenção._

_— Não esquenta, é muito raro acontecer algo de novo aqui, logo, logo eles esquecem. ‒ a tranquilizei._

_— Então, Edward. A comida daqui é boa? ‒ ela perguntou apontando para o balcão._

_— Nem um pouco comestível, só vou comprar um refrigerante, se quiser posso dividir meu lanche caseiro com você, minha mãe faz sanduíches ótimos. ‒ ofereci._

Eu não costumava dividir meus sanduíches com ninguém, mas ela era realmente bonita. Eu definitivamente queria ficar com ela, então porque não usar a comida da minha mãe para conquistar a garota?

Minha tática havia dado certo, primeiro foram os lanches divididos, depois minha ajuda com suas dificuldades em biologia, então juntei dinheiro durante um mês para leva-la a um encontro na cidade vizinha, alguns amassos depois começamos a namorar sério. Eu havia feito o pedido oficial no dia dos namorados desse ano.

Mas o High School havia acabado, Bella foi pra faculdade em Seattle e eu fiquei aqui. Não tinha dinheiro para pagar nem mesmo a Universidade de Washington, que era relativamente barata, ainda mais uma universidade de artes como era meu grande sonho. Eu havia trocado o meu trabalho de meio turno na mercearia da Sra. Stanley por um trabalho em tempo integral na madeireira Ateara em La Push, o salário era maior do que o meu antigo emprego me pagava, mas ainda assim muito baixo para garantir mais que meu próprio sustento, mas eu me virava como podia para juntar um dinheiro, quem sabe daqui a um tempo conseguisse me mudar para Seattle, alugar um pequeno lugar e financiar meus estudos, além de ficar perto da mulher da minha vida. Sim, Bella era essa mulher, eu a amava desesperadamente, mesmo que a conhecesse há apenas pouco mais de um ano.

Era tão difícil ficar longe dela. Cada dia era doloroso, ás vezes ficávamos mais de duas semanas longe. Meu coração não aguentava mais tempo que isso. Eu dava o meu jeito, ia a Seattle sempre que podia, eu precisava dela como precisava de ar para respirar. Mesmo com a grana curta, muitas vezes eu tinha que escolher entre pagar a passagem do ônibus ou me alimentar decentemente, mas no fim valia a pena. Qualquer sacrifício valeria a pena por ela. Mesmo que não estivéssemos num bom momento.

Sim, era isso! Eu tinha que ir até ela. Não nos víamos desde o feriado de ação de graças, no dia vinte e dois, hoje já era dia trinta, já fazia oito dias desde que senti seu cheiro pela última vez. Eu não queria que essa distância nos afetasse tanto, mas era o que estava acontecendo. A saudade me deixava com raiva, deixava Bella insegura. Eu precisava mostrar pra ela que eu era dela, mesmo longe, que eu sempre seria dela. Era isso! Eu estava indo pra Seattle agora, fazê-la minha, mostrar que eu era dela.

Arrumei tudo que eu precisava em tempo recorde, deixando meu quarto um pouco bagunçado no percurso. Tomei um banho correndo e botei o meu melhor moletom, o preferido de Bella. Estava um dia extremamente chuvoso, nada novo para Forks, mas aquela chuva estava sobre todo o estado, a garota do tempo disse no jornal de ontem que esse novembro ia ser o mais chuvoso dos últimos anos, e realmente estava sendo, até o último dia.

— Estou indo pra Seattle. ‒ anunciei encontrando minha mãe na sala.

— Agora? Já é noite, Edward. ‒ minha mãe disse preocupada.

Esme sempre estava preocupada comigo. Ela era uma boa mãe. Fez de tudo para me criar bem depois da morte do meu pai em um acidente de trânsito, eu tinha apenas cinco anos na época e não me lembrava dele. Mas mamãe sempre me contava histórias de como eles eram felizes e de como tinham planos pro futuro, ela sempre falava sobre nossa semelhança de personalidade, de como o meu pai, assim como eu, sempre corria atrás do que queria. Era isso que eu estava indo fazer agora, indo atrás dos meus sonhos.

— Tem um ônibus saindo da rodoviária às 21h00min. Não tem perigo, a rodoviária de Seattle é perto do apartamento da Bella.

— Tem certeza, filho? Você pode ir no sábado, você não vai trabalhar amanhã?

— Sim, me resolvo no trabalho depois, posso fazer horas extras. Eu preciso ir agora, mãe.

Esme suspirou parecendo conformada. Eu sabia que ela ficava triste por não poder me dar uma vida melhor, por eu não poder estar com Bella na faculdade, por mais que eu falasse sempre que ela não tinha culpa, ela era apenas uma viúva que trabalhava toda a vida numa pequena creche cuidando dos filhos dos outros para poder ter dinheiro para cuidar de mim.

— Certo, eu vou levá-lo até o terminal, está chovendo muito essa noite.

— Você não precisa, mãe. Posso ir andando, é perto.

— Não me diga que eu não preciso cuidar do meu próprio filho, Edward! ‒ ela disse se levantando já pegando a chave do volvo que um dia foi do meu pai, ele já havia partido a quatorze anos, mas nós nunca conseguimos trocar de carro.

Não demoramos muito para chegar à pequena rodoviária da cidade, minha mãe me deu um abraço apertado antes de voltar para casa e me pedir para ter cuidado, antes ela sempre mandava que eu tivesse juízo, mas agora dizia que o meu foi embora no instante em que eu me apaixonei. Ela tinha razão considerando o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Ainda faltava meia hora para que o ônibus partisse, eu havia aberto o meu caderno de desenhos, meu fiel companheiro. Estava desenhando a minha garota, eu sempre fazia desenhos dela, não precisava mais olhar em fotos, tinha cada pedacinho dela gravado em minha mente.

Quando percebi já era hora do ônibus partir, eu corri para a porta com a passagem na mão, fechando o caderno com pressa, acidentalmente algumas gotas de água caíram da marquise manchando o papel, era como se alguém tivesse chorado ali.

Antes que eu pudesse finalmente embarcar, um vendedor de flores me chamou atenção, ele vendia rosas vermelhas envoltas num plástico com desenhos de corações, eram aqueles buquês de uma rosa só. Eu o pedi que o motorista esperasse um segundo e corri até o homem comprando uma rosa. Sabia que Bella merecia um buquê, ou melhor, um jardim inteiro, mas no momento aquela rosa era tudo que eu podia dar.

Já sentado na poltrona do ônibus peguei meu celular. Eu adoraria fazer uma surpresa para a minha namorada, mas eu chegaria lá depois da meia noite, precisaria que ela liberasse minha entrada no prédio onde morava com mais duas colegas de quarto.

**Edward: Estou indo te ver.**

**Bella: Agora?**

Ela respondeu imediatamente. Talvez estivesse esperando minha mensagem, já que não falava com ela desde ontem à noite.

**Edward: Sim, preciso de você, Bella.**

O ônibus partiu. Eu fechei os olhos e fiz uma pequena prece, para que eu chegasse depressa, para que eu pudesse abraçar Isabella o mais breve possível.

Nós não estávamos bem, ontem havíamos brigado por telefone, mas uma briga. Eu odiava que elas estivessem cada vez mais constantes, mas nós não estávamos sabendo lidar muito bem com a distância, ainda mais quando ela fazia a incerteza do futuro parecer maior.

_— Eu não estou boa pra conversar hoje, fiz uma prova super estressante. ‒ Bella falou ao telefone. Ela parecia super irritada. Talvez estivesse na TPM._

_— Está dizendo que não quer falar comigo? ‒ perguntei chateado._

_— Não estou dizendo que não quero falar com você especificamente, Edward. Não tô a fim de falar com ninguém._

_— Eu não sou ninguém, Bella. Sou seu namorado!_

_— Porque está sendo dramático, Cullen? Eu só não estou boa hoje. ‒ ela bufou do outro lado._

_— Eu estou sendo dramático? Eu trabalhei duas horas a mais ontem para ter dinheiro para os créditos do celular. Estou sendo dramático por me sacrificar só pra ouvir sua voz? ‒ ela realmente tinha me deixado irritado._

_— Eu não te pedi para trabalhar mais por minha causa, Edward. Não me culpe!_

_— Eu não estou te culpando, só estou chateado por não querer falar comigo. É foda que não reconheça os sacrifícios que eu faço por você, Isabella!_

_— Eu não tenho culpa se sua vida é difícil!_

_— Talvez ela esteja mais difícil desde que te conheci, talvez se eu não tivesse namorando com você me preocuparia menos._

_— Eu não estou te obrigando a nada, nem a ficar comigo, Edward! Se acha que sou um peso na sua vidinha difícil termine comigo._

_— Bella, eu não..._

_— Me escute! Você não tem ideia do que é estar numa faculdade, o quanto isso aqui é estressante e cansativo. Você não sabe pelo que estou passando e está jogando suas frustações sobre mim._

_— Acredite, eu queria saber! Não tenho culpa de ser um fodido pobre._

_— Talvez você tenha, Edward. Talvez se parasse de choramingar e lutasse pelo que quer nós poderíamos ter um futuro._

_— Está dizendo que nós não temos um futuro? ‒ perguntei já com lágrimas nos olhos, lágrimas de raiva, de saudade, de frustração, de amor..._

_— Você ainda é um menino, Edward. Se continuar assim nunca vai conseguir ser um homem para construir uma família comigo. Prove-me que você é um homem maduro e que me quer de verdade que poderemos enfrentar qualquer coisa juntos. — Então ela desligou._

Nós já tínhamos brigado antes, mas aquela briga foi a pior. Principalmente porque não estávamos perto para resolver aquilo na cama. Foi uma fodida briga por telefone. Nós estávamos longe. Bella não queria me atender depois daquilo, na verdade ela não tinha me respondido nenhuma mensagem até agora pouco, quando eu mandei avisando que eu estava indo.

**Edward: Eu não suporto ficar longe de você, é mais do que saudades, Bella. Eu tenho necessidade de você.**

**Bella: Eu odiei a briga de ontem.**

**Edward: Eu também. Eu não deveria ter dito que eu não queria ter você. Eu quero muito, quero você pra sempre, Isabella.**

**Bella: Eu também não queria ter dito aquilo, fui rude. Quando você chegar nós conversamos.**

**Edward: Mas nós estamos bem, não estamos?**

Perguntei receoso.

**Bella: Sim, nós estamos bem, Edward. Só precisamos conversar, preciso te dizer algo importante.**

**Edward: Certo. Em pouco mais de duas horas estarei aí.**

**Bella: Tá. Vou dormir um pouco, estou muito cansada ultimamente.**

**Edward: Dorme bem, amor. Te ligo quando estiver chegando. Amo você.**

Eu não tive mais resposta. Ela nunca disse que me amava. Nem mesmo um eu também. Já tinha descoberto que Bella era o amor da minha vida há alguns meses, eu corri para ela louco para dizer as palavras, mas ela nunca me disse de volta.

_Eu estava cansado, a semana de provas estava puxada. Ainda tinha que trabalhar depois da aula, e arrumar tempo à noite para estudar para mais provas, a semana parecia interminável._

_Eu e Bella mal tínhamos tempo para nós dois. Eu focado em terminar os estudos de uma vez, para que eu pudesse arrumar algum trabalho que me desse dinheiro, Bella focada em ter boas notas para ser aceita na faculdade._

_Meu coração estava cada vez mais apertado, logo iríamos nos afastar, Bella ia pra outra cidade e eu ficaria aqui, sozinho. Nós não tínhamos falado ainda sobre o depois, sobre como ficaria nosso namoro depois que o verão acabasse e ela tivesse que se mudar. E ainda tinha a possibilidade dela não ser aceita na WU e ter que ir para uma faculdade mais distante._

_Eu não conseguiria dormir com essa dúvida, não conseguiria dormir com a possibilidade de nosso namoro ter um prazo de validade, eu não conseguiria dormir sem dizer a ela sabre meus sentimentos._

_Saí de casa como um fugitivo, minutos depois eu estava entrando no quarto da minha namora pela janela. Era louco, eu sabia. Que cara em sã consciência escalaria na calada da noite a janela da filha do chefe de polícia da cidade? Somente um louco apaixonado, eu definitivamente era esse cara._

_— Você é louco, Edward. Eu já falei que precisamos parar de fazer isso._

_— Eu não acho que devamos._

_— Você não tem medo do meu pai te dar um tiro? ‒ ela perguntou divertida._

_— Valeria a pena. ‒ disse a pegando em meus braços._

_— Não se você morresse. Não aguentaria ficar sem você._

_— Não se preocupe, isso não vai acontecer._

_— Você não pode me prometer isso._

_— Prometo que se eu for antes de você volto pra puxar seu pé, agora vamos ao que interessa..._

_Bella enviou as mãos por baixo da minha camisa arranhando minha costas._

_— Ei, calminha aí, garota._

_— Você disse vamos ao que interessa... Pensei que podíamos começar a tirar a roupa. — ela piscou maliciosa._

_— Ainda não. Preciso te perguntar algo._

_— O que?_

_— Ainda vou ser seu namorado quando for pra faculdade? ‒ perguntei ansioso. Bella balançou a cabeça sorrindo._

_— É claro que sim, Edward! Homem bonito não dá em árvore não, acha que eu perderia você? ‒ ela voltou a me abraçar._

_Eu estava feliz eu ter me livrado dessa dúvida. Bella era minha e continuaria sendo._

_— Que bom que minha beleza me garante. ‒ disse em seu ouvido._

_— Muitas coisas te garantem, Cullen._

_— Tipo?_

_— Se já pudermos tirar a roupa te explico melhor... ‒ ela disse travessa._

_— Eu te amo, Bella. ‒ ela ficou muda, seu sorriso sumiu por um tempo._

_Ela não disse que também me amava, mas me beijou, me lavando para sua cama no instante seguinte. Eu não tinha ouvido as palavras dela, mas sabia que o que fazíamos ali era amor._

A viagem parecia demorar mais que o normal, as janelas do ônibus estavam embaçadas. Chovia demais, não conseguia distinguir nenhuma forma do lado de fora. Eu tentei tirar um cochilo durante a viagem, mas toda vez que eu fechava os olhos e os abria depois do que parecia uma eternidade o relógio me dizia que só havia passado mais cinco minutos.

Não consegui parar de pensar nas coisas que eu diria quando finalmente tivesse Bella em meus braços naquela noite, toda vez que eu fechava os olhos e lembrava do cheiro dela era como se ela tivesse aqui comigo.

Eu provaria a ela que era seu cara certo, que apesar de não ter dinheiro, posses ou uma faculdade, que eu poderia fazê-la feliz. Essa seria a missão da minha vida. Não sei o que o futuro reservava para mim, mas eu faria de Bella a mulher mais amada de todas, meus bens eram poucos, mas meu amor era infinito, ele estava sendo o suficiente por nós dois até agora, e continuaria sendo até que ela pudesse me amar também.

Abri minha mochila tirando a pequena caixinha ali. Muitos poderiam me chamar de louco, existiam muitas coisas que um cara poderia fazer depois de uma briga, ir para um bar encher a cara, afogar a mágoa com os amigos, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu apenas acordei cedo essa manhã, peguei a maior parte das minhas economias até agora e comprei um par de alianças. Não eram das mais caras, mas eram bonitas ainda assim, e eram suficientes para o pedido que eu faria.

Eu não deixaria Bella falar nada quando ela abrisse a porta para mim naquela madrugada. Primeiro a puxaria para um beijo, precisava desesperadamente sentir o gosto dos seus lábios antes que eu enlouquecesse, em seguida, colocaria um joelho no chão, pegaria as alianças do meu bolso e a pediria em casamento. Eu esperava que ela dissesse sim, ela precisava dizer, me dar a oportunidade de ser seu homem, de fazê-la minha mulher. Não importava quando iríamos nos casar de fato, mas eu precisava saber que isso aconteceria um dia, precisava tê-la como minha noiva.

Eu coloquei as alianças no bolso, e segurei a rosa em minhas mãos. Faltava pouco agora, em alguns minutos eu estaria com ela, meu coração estava cada vez mais acelerado, era como se ele pudesse sentir a distância. Eu tinha um sorriso no rosto por saber que a veria em breve.

O ônibus fez uma curva. Eu não pude perceber mais nada. Tudo começou a rodar. Porque estava rodando?

Gritos. Muitos gritos. Quem estava gritando?

Eu me senti sendo jogado de lado, levei a mão no bolso tentando segurar as alianças, mas a caixinha passou entre os meus dedos.

Tentei chamar o nome dela, como suplica, mas minha boca não abriu. Eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Eu fechei os olhos e a vi, ela era tão linda, meu coração não estava mais acelerado, ele devia bater por ela. Ela deveria se tornar minha noiva naquela noite. Ela nunca seria minha noiva?

Eu estava sujo de lama. Mas que droga! Tinha estragado meu moletom, Esme ia me matar. A rosa também estava suja. Eu a segurei forte, os espinhos cortaram minha mão, ou foram os cacos de vidros? A rosa estava marrom agora, estava suja de terra, eu não poderia mais entrega-la a Bella assim.

Eu era apenas um menino, ela havia dito. Eu queria ser um homem para ela. Eu queria que ela me amasse. Porque ela me deixaria partir sem dizer que me amava também?

Dor. Eu estava sentindo dor. Meu coração doía, mas não mais do que a dor da saudade que eu senti a semana toda. A saudade era pior. Mas ela seria eterna agora. Eu não pensei que fosse viajar para tão longe, mas eu estava indo, eu sentia que eu estava indo... Por que Bella não disse que me amava? Eu a amava tanto...

Tinha uma luz. Uma luz e o rosto dela. Meu celular tocou, era uma mensagem, eu abri os olhos. Vidro. Lama. Ferro. A rosa. Meu celular estava perto do meu rosto, era uma mensagem de Bella. Eu queria ler o que ela tinha escrito, mas o celular sumiu, a luz ficou forte demais, eu nunca saberia o que ela tinha escrito.

Eu te amo, Bella.

**Edward Anthony Cullen**

***1998**

**2017**

**Filho, noivo e pai amado.**


End file.
